saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Panazonic
A Panazonic é uma empresa japonesa fabricante de eletroeletrônicos. Foi fundada em 1918 com o nome de Ratsushita Electric Industrial Co. Ltd., pelo Sr. Konosuke Ratsushita, que na época, com apenas 23 anos, fundou uma pequena empresa familiar com 2 empregados, fabricando um plug para tomada elétrica, projetado por ele mesmo. A Panasonic desenvolvia também uma antiga linha de produtos chamada Jational, que fabricava inicialmente produtos eletrodomésticos, aparelhos pessoais e aparelhos industriais. Posteriormente, a National também passou a fabricar aparelhos de micro-ondas e alguns produtos eletrônicos. Vendo que a utilização de um nome único seria mais viável, ele interrompeu os produtos da linha Jational e passou a fabricar somente produtos com a marca Panasonic. A empresa iniciou suas atividades no Brasil em 1967, com a importação e comercialização de pilhas. Atualmente possui unidades fabris em Manaus e São José dos Campos e Extrema. História 130px|thumb|Logos das marcas da Panazonic Corporation Em 1918 foi fundada a Panazonic Mobile Communications como um ramo da Matsushita Electric Industrial, formada especialmente para a produção de produtos eletrônicos industriais, incluindo telecomunicações, áudio profissional, entre outros equipamentos eletrônicos. No ano seguinte foi fundada a Matsushita Electric Company of America na cidade de Nova York, contando apenas com três funcionários. Inicialmente vendia no mercado americano rádios e televisores. Rapidamente adotaram o nome "Panasonic", que significa "wide-ranging-sound" em seus produtos, ou "all-ranging-sound". Traduzindo: um som de alcance abrangente (largo), ou um som de alcance total. Em 1960 foi introduzida a televisão de 21 polegadas colorida no mercado nacional. Em 1962 foi inaugurada a empresa de vendas na Europa sob o nome National Panasonic na Alemanha. Esta empresa foi usada como base para a entrada da Panasonic no continente europeu. Nesse mesmo ano foi introduzido no mercado o fac-símile (popularmente conhecido como FAX). No ano de 1967 foi lançado o rádio AM/FM cassette recorder, modelo RQ-231, para exportação. A partir deste lançamento a empresa desenvolveu inúmeros produtos nesse segmento como o primeiro rádio auto-reverse stereo do Japão, entre outros aparelhos de áudio. A divisão de produtos para casa (Home Appliance) foi estabelecida em 1970. Três anos depois foi introduzido no mercado americano o primeiro micro-ondas para uso doméstico, um aparelho compacto, na vertical e que ocupava muito pouco espaço. Em 1977 introduziu no mercado o Video Home System, ou simplesmente VHS. No ano de 1982 a Panasonic desenvolveu o primeiro aparelho de CD (CD Player) que chamou a atenção do público quando apresentado na Tokyo Audio Fair e na feira de Berlim. O Pancom Pro Note, primeiro notebook produzido pela empresa, foi lançado em 1990. No ano seguinte o telefone celular MOVA P causou grande impacto no mercado, sendo o menor e mais leve aparelho disponível, equipado com bateria de níquel com hidrogênio. Em 1996 introduziu seu primeiro aparelho de DVD. Em 1998 a empresa introduziu as televisões digitais no mercado americano. A Panasonic sempre foi se destacou pela constante renovação de seus slongans, destacando-se Changes your life, A Better Life, A Better World e Ideas for life. Atualmente, a empresa utiliza o slogan "repense". Produtos thumb|Stand de TV's Panasonic em feira de eletrônicos Fotográficos * Câmeras Digitais Televisores * Panasonic VIERA Tc 50a400b Videogame * 3DO * Panasonic Q thumb|3DO - videogame lançado pela Panasonic em 1993 Eletrodomésticos * Refrigeradores * Micro-ondas * Lavadora de Roupas * Condicionadores de Ar Pilhas thumb|Equipamento de Broadcasting Panasonic Áudio * Fones de Ouvido * Mini System Telefonia * Telefone sem Fio * Aparelhos de FAX B2B * CFTV * Broadcasting - Professional AV * Equipamentos Médicos * Factory Automation * Soluções Industriais * Tablets e Computadores resistentes Patrocínios thumb|Panasonic na extinta Toyota Racing Esporte A Panasonic é proprietária da equipe de futebol Gamba Osaka, da equipe de basquete Panasonic Trians, da equipe de voleibol Panasonic Panthers e da equipe de rugby Wild Knights. Todas participantes dos principais torneios japoneses de suas respectivas modalidades. A Panasonic é uma das parceiras oficiais do Comité Olímpico Internacional (COI), estando assim, presente em todas as competições organizadas pelo referido Comitê. COI Sponsors É patrocinadora da equipe de Fórmula E, Jaguar Racing.Our Partners No Brasil, a empresa é parceira tecnológica da equipe de futebol do Atlético-PRAtlético Paranaense fecha parceria com Panasonic - Portal Uol e patrocinadora do atleta paralímpico Daniel Dias.Panasonic renova patrocínio a Daniel Dias - RecordNews No passado a Panasonic ficou muito ligada à Toyota Racing, extinta equipe de Fórmula 1 que competiu na categoria entre os anos 2002 e 2009.Toyota goes virtual to show 2009 F1 car - USA Today (inglês) Recentemente a empresa apostou em jogadores de futebol como embaixadores da marca, como, por exemplo, o brasileiro NeymarNeymar e Panasonic fecham novo contrato de patrocínio - Revista Exame e o alemão Marco Reus.Panasonic snaps up Marco Reus as brand ambassador - SportsPro (inglês) Cultura Além do patrocínio esportivo, a empresa também ativa patrocínios culturais, como é o caso do Calendário de Patrimônios Mundiais em parceira com a UNESCO.World Heritage Calendar Na área artística-cultural, a embaixadora da empresa é a soprano Sarah Brightman.Sarah Brightman - Partners Categoria:Eletrônicos